


Rory's Transformation

by DemonDaddy



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Comedy, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, Gags, Hypnotism, Magic, Mental Transformation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother/daughter incest, Transformation, cartoon comedy, outfit transformation, slutty girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: Rory returns home to find her mother seemingly brainwashed and a stranger professing his love and telling her that she'll love him too. He uses magic to manipulate the situation and throws a whole party to celebrate Rory becoming his new slut.Warning, some Lorelai/Roy content.





	Rory's Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned piece. If you would like to commission me, please e-mail me at DaddyDErotica@gmail.com

            Rory sighed with relief as she took in the sight of her familiar home. She felt like she hadn't seen it in ages, but college had a way of taking the months away from her. She'd been looking forward to seeing her mother earlier in the day, but Lorelai had insisted that her daughter drive home herself so the mother of the house could prepare dinner. As a result, Rory had driven home to Stars Hollow alone and though the sun would be setting in a few hours she hoped she'd get to see everyone in town over her weekend stay.

            When Rory came home for visits certain things were expected. Lorelai would be loud and ruckus and want to know all the details of Rory's time away. Suki would come over, likely at a totally unplanned and inappropriate interval, with food that would be unnecessary, surplus, and delightfully eaten anyway. At some point over the trip Luke would drop by with some off-hand excuse or another to check up on everyone. What wasn't expected, however, was what Rory found in her kitchen when she entered her house.

            "I'm home," Rory called out in her usual cheery manner.

            "In here," Lorelai beckoned in a singsong sort of way.

            When Rory rounded the corner she was met with an extremely strange sight. At the counter was her mother, stirring a giant mixing bowl full of cake batter. Now, it was well known in Stars Hollow that Lorelai Gilmore trying to bake anything was reason enough for alarm, but Rory didn't know what to think when she took in the outfit adorning her mother's body. A red evening gown, sparkling and glinting even beneath the cheap kitchen lights, cascaded down Lorelai's shapely form. It hugged her curves and lifted her breasts up so the smooth flesh peaked over the hem of her gown. She wore matching red high-heels and red lipstick and was smiling like she'd just won an award.

            "Mom?" Rory wanted to ask what was going on, but she couldn't find words. She wasn't sure if this was a joke, a game, or if a surprise party of unusual proportions was about to occur.

            "I'm so glad you're here, sweety! We have so much to do before your big night! A girl's prom only comes around once you know," Lorelai said by way of response.

            "What? What are you talking about?" Rory could feel her voice lifting in that high, panicky way it did when she felt completely at a loss. Her rational mind scrambled for an explanation. Instead of an answer it only received more confusing chatter from Lorelai.

            "Don't just stand there! I have to bake the cake and shine the shoes and you'll have to put on your face before your date gets here." Lorelai moved closer and tried to push Rory into her old bedroom with one hand while her other tried to balance and stir the bowl of cake batter.

            "Mom," Rory laughed, tried to make light of it all. "I'm not going to prom. I mean prom is over. Way over. I'm in college, remember?"

            Lorelai pushed her lip out in a pout and looked at her wrist as if she was wearing a watch even though she very much was not. "Time's a'tickin'! Better get changing little lady or there isn't going to be time to whiten your teeth or saddle up the pony!"

            "Okay, that doesn't even make sense for a normal prom," Rory protested as Lorelai continued to shove her unceremoniously toward the bedroom.

            Before Lorelai could counter with more unusual demands the doorbell rang and Rory's mother suddenly halted in her tracks. Her smile grew even wider and she ran to the living room with one arm waving over her head as if she were greeting an old friend across the way. "Coming!"

            Rory was left to stand flabbergasted in the threshold of her bedroom and kitchen. She took a deep breath and tried to think logically. This had to be a joke. Maybe even a prank from a few of her friends. They were going to throw a gag party. "Gotta be it," Rory muttered to herself as her brows knitted. Or the other explanation was that her mother had finally snapped from loneliness. Honestly Rory had hoped the window for that had long since passed, but all bets were off when Lorelai was babbling about prom while dressed like Vivian from _Pretty Woman._

Before Rory could think up an action plan her attention was pulled back to the kitchen as Lorelai and her guest rushed back in. "He's here!" Lorelai pointed and squealed the way she used to jokingly do with Rory's ex-boyfriends, but she seemed completely serious.

            The "he" to whom she was referring was a boy named Zack Winters. Although Rory quickly mentally reminded herself it was rude to think of him as a boy since he was only two years younger than she. He didn't live too far away and had grown up in Stars Hollow. Rory obviously had met him before, but never thought much of him. It was strange for him to come calling, stranger still that he seemed unfazed by Lorelai's erratic condition.

            Zack merely stood in the kitchen grinning with one hand in his pant's pocket. "Hey, Rory," he said. He was somewhere between shy and bold. A quiet kid being brave for the first time, Rory had seen that sort of thing before but she didn't analyze it too much.

            "Um, hi. Zack, right? Look, now isn't good. I think. Probably. I'm not sure, but nine out of ten doctors say no. So I'm gonna have to chat later. Unless, I mean, unless you know what's happening with my mom? Like, is this a game or something?"

            Zack laughed, just a little louder than he'd spoken. "Well, technically. Actually your mom and I have been working really hard all week to make this a special night for you, isn't that right, Lorelai?"

            "Well, duh," Lorelai said like a valley girl. Then she wiggled her ass excitedly before plunging a finger into the batter she'd been relentlessly mixing. Then she slowly, devilishly licked her finger clean in a way that made Rory cringe with discomfort. "And oh em gee, speaking of hard work this cake is working overtime!"

            "What. The. Hell." Rory's voice fell and she looked between her crazed mother and this boy she only scarcely knew. "Did you drug her? Is that what this is?"

            Zack laughed again, just as mirthfully as before. His hand shifted in his pocket. "This is prom night. Your mom is just excited. I think you'll have more fun too if you just relax."

            Suddenly Rory felt very dizzy as if she'd stood up too quickly after a long nap or been standing in the sun for too long. She clutched at her bedroom's doorframe and tried to steady herself. She blinked a few times and the dizziness settled and she felt a little calmer. In fact, she couldn't remember what she'd just been talking about. She looked up and saw Zack and couldn't recall if she'd greeted him. "Hi," she said.

            "Hi," Zack said in pleasant response. "It's good to see you again."

            Rory squinted then smiled. "Good to see you too." She tried to recall what was happening but she was having trouble. Little did she realize the reason for her uncertainty was right inside Zack's pocket.

            A rational girl like Rory wouldn't have ever believed what was really happening anyway, because there was no logical explanation. What was happening to her and her mother was magic. For Zack possessed a mystic stone that could make his will a reality with only a touch.

            For over a week he'd been testing it on Lorelai until her brain was putty in his palm. Now the older Gilmore would do anything he wanted with no resistance and she never questioned the oddities occurring to her. Soon, he hoped Rory would be the same, but she'd need a bit of coaxing first.

            "Cake's in the oven!" Lorelai proclaimed gleefully. "What should I do now?"

            Zack grinned in her direction and tapped the stone in his pocket. Lorelai's spectacular red gown shrunk, puffed up, and turned dark until it was fully transformed into a sexy maid outfit. Her whisk became a duster and a little white decorative cap appeared on top of her head. "Tidy up, everything should be spotless. In the meantime, I'm going to help Rory get ready for prom," Zack said.

            Lorelai nodded enthusiastically and set about dusting the house randomly.

            Rory blinked in confusion. "Prom? Right. Prom." Her head felt cloudy like she was fighting off a headache. Something about the topic seemed odd but she couldn't put her finger quite on what. "Wait! Prom! I don't have a dress or my hair-or-or-anything!" She felt panic wash over her when she realized she wasn't prepared and it washed away her doubt for a moment.

            Zack was thrilled. "It's alright, I'm here to help. Let's do your hair first. We can try a few things and see what you like, alright?"

            Rory nodded. "Yes, please!"

            Zack placed a hand on the stone and thought hard. Rory's hair lifted and shifted until it was in two perky pigtails on the sides of her head. The style made her look younger and a bit silly.

            Rory giggled, "I feel strange, what did you do?" She felt bubblier and she shook her head a little to clear the sensation, but the feeling of moving her head from side to side was fun so she just kept doing it for a moment, making her pigtails sway over her shoulders.

            The stone was continuing its effect. Zack's goal wasn't just to make Rory compliant. He wanted her stupid, a bubbly, ditsy girl completely willing to do anything he said. Partially it was pure desire, something he just wanted, but some of it was revenge too. Rory hadn't ever given him the time of day, but soon she wouldn't be able to even think about other guys again. It seemed his magic gift was doing an excellent job of wiping the worry and thought out of Rory's pretty little head.

            When Rory stopped tussling her hair she felt that wave of confusion come over her again. Why was she doing this? Well, it was for prom of course. She had to be pretty because prom is so important for young girls. It really made perfect sense. She had asked him to help with her hair and obviously he had done so because her hair was up now. "What goes with this hair?" She didn't know what style she was wearing, but obviously it had to be very nice because Zack seemed so happy.

            The young man snickered. He knew exactly what would look good and with a flick of his finger on the rock he got his way.

            Rory's modest sweater turned into a tight pink t-shirt that had big red letters across it that spelled out: SLUT. It made her breasts look larger because of the way it clung to her. She looked down at herself and wasn't sure what to think. Before she could come up with anything to say, Lorelai skipped over to chime in.

            "Oh em gee! You look so fab!" She dusted the end of Rory's nose and the younger girl sneezed cutely before breaking into another giggle fit. Lorelai the maid brought her hands together and turned to Zack beseechingly. "Make me pretty too? Please!"

            Zack rolled his eyes and tapped his stone. Lorelai's slinky maid attire morphed into a snug purple halter top with a leopard coat, fishnet stockings, high heels, and a surplus of make-up. She looked ready to walk the streets. The woman looked herself up and down and squealed like a little girl on Christmas. "Eeek! What a great prom look! Rory we're like twinsees!" She grabbed her daughter by the shoulders and bounced up and down.

            Rory played along for a moment, bounced up and down so her tits jiggled in her too tight top. Then her laughter dwindled a bit and Zack could see in her eyes she was thinking too much again. He gave the stone a good rub and decided to distract his date. "Rory," he said. "How about a different outfit?"

            "Oh, okay!" She wiggled enthusiastically, deviated by the goal at hand–getting ready for her big night. An instant later she was dressed more like her mother, with blue hooker heels, nude tights, and an electric-blue dress. Her hair moved from pigtails to one curled ponytail and her lips sported bright red lipstick. "Am I pretty?"

            "Beautiful," Zack said with amusement.

            Then Rory looked thoughtful and concerned again and Zack began to worry the stone wasn’t taking full effect. Then she looked up at him with saucer eyes and asked, "Will I win homecoming queen?"

            Zack felt his cock stiffen in his pants. "With your looks you have a great shot, but there is more to being queen than that."

            "There cock? Like cock? Cock cock schlong dick rod," Rory said seriously. She didn't even realize she was doing it. Her words in her head were fine, but her lips had a mind of their own and she couldn't seem to control them.

            "Sorry? I didn't understand that."

            "She said cock cock schlong dick rod," Lorelai repeated helpfully as she leaned against the kitchen table and toyed with her hair.

            "Cock dick schlong pecker," Rory said with crinkled brows. Then she licked her lips a few times and tried again. "Cock prick?"

            "Oh, I get it. You're so wet from wearing that sexy outfit all you can think about is my hard cock," Zack said with predatory false understanding.

            "Nasty girl!" Lorelai exclaimed cheerfully.

            "Cock?" Rory tilted her head in confusion. She wanted so badly to understand what was happening to her but her poor stupid brain was all but melting out of her ears pop culture over economics.

            "Take a deep breath and try to put sex out of your mind for a second," Zack coached.

            Rory closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Her brow wove in contemplation. "I asked what I have to do to win?" She finally managed normal words again and when they came out her mouth opened in awe like she'd just won a prize. "I did it!"

            "Good job," Zack praised. Lorelai applauded. "Well I was talking about talents. A good queen has to be versatile."

            "Like a top and a bottom," Lorelai added helpfully.

            "Oh," Rory said in understanding. "Well I gots loads of talent!"

            "Like what?" Zack leaned against the counter and watched in delight.

            "Um, liiiiike..." Rory worried her bottom lip again. Zack could see she was getting more dull witted by the second and it was more arousing than he'd expected.

            "I'm good at sex," Lorelai boasted.

            "Oh! Me too! Cause I got great boobies," Rory giggled. She groped at her chest in her tight dress and started bouncing them against her palms. She jiggled them until they nearly busted out of her gown.

            Zack glanced around and found a bowl of fruit and had an idea. He grabbed a banana and offered it to Rory. "Bet you can't suck a banana without eating it."

            "I can!" Rory eagerly grabbed the yellow fruit, peeled off all the skin, and brought it to her ruby lips. Slowly she slipped it over her tongue and eased it down her throat.

            "Whoo! Go Rory! Go Rory!" Lorelai started to cheer and do the cabbage patch. Zack liked where her head was and used the stone to dress her up in a sexy white and pink cheerleader uniform complete with pom-poms. Lorelai took to the role right away and started rolling them together and shaking them beside her swishing hips. "Gimme an R! Gimme an O! R! Y! What's that spell?" Her skirt was so short every time she jumped into the air he could see a flash of her panties if he cared to look, but mostly his eyes were trained on how Rory was slipping the banana in and out of her lips and leaving red streaks behind on the fruit's stem.

            Rory sucked until she was drooling and the fruit began to soften and fall apart on her tongue. Eventually she pushed it down her throat and swallowed it in one bite.

            "That's...fuck that's hot," Zack praised. "Such a good girl."

            Rory shyly swayed from side to side at the compliment.

            "If you think that's good you should see us bust a move!" Lorelai ran out of the kitchen, skirt billowing up behind her as she fled. A moment later loud music flooded the house and an excited Rory and a curious Zack met Lorelai in the living room.

            By the time they got there, Lorelai was already standing on the dinning room table, ass shaking from side to side, bare midriff writhing, hands above her head in full dance. "I'm like a pop star," she cooed over the music.

            Enticed by the fun her mother was having, Rory climb up on the table and started shaking her own body around. Zack decided to humor them and transformed their outfits into matching white go-go dresses with kitten heels and oversized sunglasses so they'd really look like stars. Their bare, slender legs looked sensational bending and sliding as they moved. He was content to watch for a while, satisfied that Rory's mind was growing hazier beneath her desire to dance and play.

            Lorelai grabbed her daughter's hips and they shimmied together, neither thinking clearly. Rory tossed her head back and gyrated her shoulders to the beat of the music, her breasts shook in her new dress and her nipples showed through the thin fabric. The entire situation was ridiculous, sexy, and wonderful. Zack could scarcely believe the wonders of his little wishing stone.

            Eventually though, he wanted to play a different game and test to see if his desires were truly taking effect. He summoned up a chalkboard in the living room, turned the music down, and beckoned to Rory.

            The younger girl bounded off the table in a single leap and skipped over happily while her mother still jammed out like the music hadn't been touched. "Yeah," Rory said.

            Zack slipped the sunglasses off her face so he could better see her expression. "I was doing some math, but I'm sort of stuck. I was wondering if you could help me?" On the board he'd written a few simple algebraic equations, things a sixth grader would probably know.

            Rory smiled boldly and looked the board up and down. "Should be simple enough," she replied with a confident giggle. She stepped up to the board, picked up the chalk, and completely froze. "Um. Well, see you just..." She stared for a long moment then, struck by epiphany, started to scribble on the board. "You just carry the one, invert the thinga ma jig, divide the remainder. There!" She placed down the chalk and took a step back and the smile quickly fell from her face. "Wait..."

            On the board she'd drawn a unicorn with a penis for a horn. She stared at it in confusion and her mind struggled to grip what was wrong. Zack could see by the changes of her expression that her mind was fighting and losing against his spell. The mere thought turned him on even more.

            Rory eventually blushed bright red and turned to him with an ashamed expression. "I messed up!" She looked like she might cry, which was proof she still had enough logic to know something had gone wrong. He decided to distract her again while his tricks finished the job.

            "No! You're a genius! In fact you're so smart, I think you earned this!" Zack squeezed the stone and summoned a crown made of rainbow dildos. Like a king bestowing it, he placed it atop her head.

            She opened her mouth in an expression of sheer awe and grazed her fingers over the bubbled base of the dildos. "It's beautiful," she whispered.

            "So pretty!" Lorelai called from where she still shimmied on the table.

            "Am I a princess now?" Rory asked.

            "Almost. You still need a fetching outfit. Let's try on a few things shall we?" Zack rubbed his stone and wished for hot new outfits for both of the Gilmores.

            Form fitting black cat suits covered their bodies. Long black boots and sensual black gloves completed the looks. He wasn't sure if they seemed more suited to rob a bank or work a pole. Either way, he loved it.

            "Does it look good?" Rory ran her gloved fingers down her leather-clad body, outlined the curve of her hips and chest slowly. The only thing that ebbed the sex appeal was the dildo crown still adorning her head.

            "You're a regular Catwoman," he praised.

            "Meow," Rory replied. She held her hands up like paws and started to knead Zack's chest. He could feel his heart picking up speed, but he wasn't going to rush this perfect evening he'd planned so long for.

            "Mreow!" Lorelei echoed and crawled on the table on all fours, she still swung her head around to the music playing in the backdrop. The curve of her spine was dangerously defined and Zack was happy to watch them mewl around for a few moments before changing their looks again.

            This time, instead of matching, he gave them complementing looks. Lorelai ended up looking like a 50s housewife gone wild. He curled her hair up tight, put her in a modest blue and white plaid dress with a frilly white apron and pearl pink lipstick. She never stopped dancing though, so the look and her personality clashed.

            Rory, however, was given a giant lollipop and a big pink, poofy dress. Her hair was folded into two pigtail braids on either side of her head and when she took on the look she became a bit bewildered. "I want something better to suck," she whined before giving her lollipop a pouting lick.

            "You'll just have to settle for that sucker for now," Zack teased.

            Rory stuck out her lower lip and swayed her hips from side to side. "Pwease, I want something tastier." She slowly licked the rim of her candy again.

            Zack shuddered but didn't cave to her requests. Instead, he conjured up a toy pony for her to ride around. Her eyes grew large and she hopped aboard, closed her eyes and moaned and giggled as she bounced about the living room with her giant sucker in hand.

            "Don't wreck the house, unless you do a real good job," Lorelai faux lectured.

           Zack kept this up for a while, switching their outfits every few minutes and letting them perform. He laughed and applauded and urged on their mindless behaviors. He almost thought he could get lost in the game all evening. Then a knock came to the door.

            Lorelai ignored it in favor of rocking out in the mermaid-tailed cocktail dress she now wore. Rory was too busy giggling and fussing with her curls and tight tank top to care.

            Zack curiously moved to the door and kept his hand on his stone just in case. When he opened the door, Suki, with a tray full of brownies, and Lane were there to greet him.

            "Um, hi," Lane said, surprised. She'd never known the local boy to visit with her best friend. "Is Rory home yet?"

            Suki didn't seem to care about the stranger and kept right on smiling. She leaned a bit to see around him toward where the music was coming from. "Some kind of party going on?"

            For a moment, the boy analyzed the two intruders. Then he was struck with instant inspiration. "There is a party actually. We're getting Rory ready for prom." As he spoke he rubbed the stone in his pocket.

            In one instant the girls were normal, but in the next they had been transformed. Their minds were much weaker to suggestion, as he'd hoped.

            Suki, now holding a martini glass in one hand and a bottle of schnapps, in the other in place of her brownies, was no longer a drably dressed chef, but a fabulous flapper. She wore a short, sparkling black gown that just barely covered her big ass. Tassels adorned the hem and long nude tights came from beneath the gown. She wore long black gloves that covered her from fingers to elbows and a big boa rested over her shoulders while her hair was curled up into a tight bob with a headband wrapped about her forehead.

"A party!" She proclaimed, "Well, then I'm right on time!" Without a second thought she bumped Zack out of the way with her huge hip and wobbled into the living room. "Lorelai!" She called out loudly like she'd already been drinking the evening away.

            "Suki!" Lorelai greeted. A moment later they were both up on the tabletop shaking their butts. Each time Suki bounced, the table creaked a little under her weight and martini splashed the wood.

            Lane, in contrast, was more interested in Zack. That was because she had been transformed from a reserved typical girl into a schoolgirl Asian dream. She wore a short red skirt with a white blouse-with most of the buttons undone-and a matching red tie that hung loosely around her neck. Zack could see her perky small tits pushed up in a satiny black bra. Her glasses were twice as big and she looked at Zack like he was food and she was starving. "Oh, me so horny!" She wiggled her ass and jumped to cling onto his arm and scrubbed it like a cat. "Lane likey fuck big strong American man."

            Zack laughed, impressed by his own imagination. Lane was much more susceptible to change than Rory was and so her transformation was full and complete with little effort. "Sorry, I only want to fucky wucky Rory."

            "Oh, Zack-chan no fair," Lane whimpered.

            "It's okay, come on class is about to start and I'm sure Rory would love to have a new student." Zack led the other girl into the living room where Rory still stood, distracted by how shiny her outfit was.

            "Lane likey learn big!"

            Rory gasped when she saw her friend. "Oh my gush! Lane you look amazing!"

            "Come on Rory, you have to go to class before prom tonight," Zack said as he ushered both of the younger women toward Rory's bedroom.

            "I totes forgot! Am I gonna get in trouble?"

            As they entered the bedroom it finished its transformation into a classroom. A chalkboard was where Rory's vanity had been and desks in place of her bed. Lane let go of Zack and ran over to the desk in the front of the room. She clapped her hands and squealed joyfully. "Yes! Sensei teach naughty naughty!"

            "Of course you won't get in trouble," Zack laughed. "You're the teacher."

            Rory's outfit morphed into a version of her old Chilton attire. Zack and the stone took a few liberties though, for instance the familiar plaid skirt was so short it revealed the lacey thong strung between Rory's lush ass cheeks. The blouse was tighter, it hugged her tits, pushed them upward and the buttons didn't go high enough to conceal her cleavage. Her socks went up to her knees and instead of tennis shoes she wore glossy black heels. A pair of fake glasses appeared on her face and her hair pulled back into a spiraling high-ponytail.

            "I'm the teacher?" Rory asked in awe.

            "Of course, you're the smartest girl in the world, so you earned it," he explained.

            "I knew it!" Rory giggled and clapped her hands, then ran over to the large teacher's desk at the corner of the room and plucked a book from atop it. She held it up and cleared her throat. "Hello, class! My name is Rory Gilmore. I'll be teaching you all the important stuff you need to know, mmkay?" She opened the book upside-down and flipped to a random page, but she looked extremely serious as she evaluated said page. "The most important part of smartifying yourself-" she pretended to read, "-is to always, um, add all numbers. And read words like a pro. The best math is probably square roots and pi. If you like pie, probably you should eat some. Okay." Rory smiled and then closed book, then tossed it over her shoulder.

            Compelled by the adorable performance, Zack sat on an empty desktop to watch, Lane was also seemingly watching her teacher with great intensity.

            Rory then skirted over to the blackboard, picked up a piece of chalk, and started doodling on the chalkboard. "Dis here is a bulb equational-ma-bob," Rory said in a sudden and inexplicable English accent. Zack noted with a chuckle that he hadn't wished for that, she simply thought it would make her sound smarter.

            In addition, what Rory drew on the board was a crude and crooked, but obvious penis. "What we do wit the bulb is add it to the mihickery," Rory explained as she drew a plus symbol and a childish depiction of a fish. Beneath that she began to draw meaningless squiggles that were neither numbers nor letters nor pictures that could be easily deciphered. Her ponytail bounced and her skirt gave little peaks of her ass when she stood on her tiptoes to draw more squiggles on the top of the board. "These are fluggle-jigs. They love candy and animal zoos. So you add the flugge-whatever-I-saids to the other junk and then you got math. So!" Rory turned on her heel and addressed her students. "Does anyone know the answer?"

            "Oh! Ohhhh!" Lane raised her hand and fidgeted in her seat.

            "Hmm," Rory surveyed the room as if she had many people to choose from. "Okay, Lane!"

            "Math equals fucky fucky!" Lane shouted loud and proud.

            "Yes! So smart! Almost as smart as me!" Rory squealed and ran over and Lane jumped out of her seat and the two girls clasped hands and bounced up and down and began to chant, "Math equals fucky! Math equals fucky!"

            Their tits bounced in their tight tops and their stupid heads swayed with delight and Zack felt unstoppable because he knew Rory's mind had completely fallen to the magic of the wishing stone. She had no shame, no understanding of her ignorance. She'd never be too smart for him again.

            While Zack reveled in Rory's ditsy delight, Lorelai and Suki partied on the coffee table. Lorelai swished her hips and Suki raucously bumbled in her heels. The larger woman drank from her martini to stay plastered, but the fluid was never ending so no matter how much she spilled or drank it never ran out.

            "So what's the party about?" Suki asked louder than she needed to. She giggled and ran her free hand down over her curvy body as she swayed to the low playing music. The gloved hand felt incredible skating across her skin as she repeated the action, glossing over the exposed parts of flesh over and over, half enticed as she moved.

            Lorelai turned to her friend with surprise and danced around her excitedly. "It's Rory's prom, silly! Only the most important night ever!"

            Suki gasped in turn and then started laughing as if she couldn't take her own reaction seriously. "Oh, yeah? I remember prom in my day." She took a long drink of her martini and her schnapps then wiped the bit that escaped down her chin onto the back of her glove and left the material wet without a care in the world. "We danced till kingdom come and then busted the joint and went to a real shindig." Suki snorted mischievously. "Got to know some sax fellas real well." She shook her hips for emphasis and the tassels of her gown flew up and then fluttered back down to her shapely thighs.

            "I always wanted to be prom queen," Lorelai said with a wistful sigh. "They are so pretty, you know? Like the best."

            "You're hot! You could do it!" Suki waved her martini around defiantly. "Screw anyone that says you can't!"

            "Really? You think I could get a crown?" Lorelai slowed her dancing and stroked her hair, thoughtfully considering the honor.

            "Pfft! For sure. You'd be great. You know I wasn't queen myself but I totally screwed the queen and king on prom so I think I know a thing or two," Suki boasted in a drunken slur. She took another drink of her 'tini and chuckled then she offered the drink to Lorelai who happily took it.

            "I'm gonna be queen!" Lorelai giggled downed gulp after long gulp of the liquor.

            "Your highness!" Suki cracked up at her own joke and laughed so hard she fell off the table giggling. Instead of getting up, she laid on the floor, kicking her plump legs in a riot.

            Lorelai started laughing uncontrollably too and poured a bit of the endless martini over the table and into Suki's open mouth.

            Back in the bedroom, Zack knew everyone was exactly as he wanted them and it was time to actually prepare for the big evening. "You'll need a dress for prom," Zack said, to get Rory's attention. When he had it, he led her and Lane to the living room. "Time to get ready," he announced to everyone.

            "Make me pretty!" Rory opened her arms wide and accepting and closed her eyes as if she expected to be blasted by a fairy princess wand. The stone was close enough and it dolled her up in waterfall curls and a long red gown not unlike the one Lorelai had worn at the evening's start.

            "Sexy bad girl, so nasty hot!" Lane clapped and judged her friend's new look.

            Rory slid her hands down her hips like a femme fatal and narrowed her gaze. "Am I perfect?"

            Zack's brows wove. "It's not right."

            "Off with it!" Suki shouted like a guard.

            Zack turned to Lorelai then and put the older woman in short heels and a micro cocktail dress.

            Lorelai pushed out her lips and posed like someone was taking pictures.

            "No," Zack decided. "It's too Hollywood. Not the kind of airhead I like."

            "Likey candy, yum yum," Lane said randomly.

            "Yeah, something sweeter," Zack said. A wish upon the stone had both Lorelai and Rory in cutesy pink gowns with tutu skirts. Their hair was in double buns and they wore ballet shoes instead of heels.

            "Tasty tasty," Lane said.

            "Don't you look like the circus," Suki snarked and chortled. She reached out a hand and flounced Lorelai's skirt.

            "I'm so pretty," a saucer-eyed Rory proclaimed. She spun around with her arms over her head.

            She was lovely, but it wasn't quite what he wanted.

            "I look like a princess," she cooed.

            There it was. The inspiration that should have been obvious. He gave his stone another squeeze and got what he'd been seeking.

            Instead of simply appearing, this outfit came with a sequence. Bright pink bubbles appeared all over the room. They danced like little sprites bouncing on the wind. They went around and around Lorelai and Rory until they covered the girls from sight.

            Suki tried to pop some as they passed her and Lane swatted at them like a cat. However, the bubbles only erupted one at a time to reveal the new looks beneath.

            Lorelai was given a vixen's gown, long and draping and purple. It had a long trail and her hair was piled elegantly atop her head. She wore gloves to the wrist and looked like a villainous queen from a fairy tale.

            Rory was the opposite. What the bubbles left behind for her was draping ringlets of her auburn hair, a pink and white gown with a massive hoop skirt fit for a princess, and long pink gloves that nearly touched the caps of her sleeves. Glitter covered her eyelids and pearly lipstick decorated her plump lips.

            For a moment, Rory was speechless of her own princess status, then she screamed and twirled. "Do you love it?" She asked of Zack as she spun into his arms.

            "It's perfect. Now you're as pink and fluffy as your cotton candy brains," he said.

            "Yay! I'm cottony, puffy!" Rory giggled. "Can we sing at the dance?"

            "You can do anything you want," Zack confirmed as he put the final touches on his strange little harem.

            First, he changed himself into a dashing black suit, something fit for a modern prince. Then, Lane was changed into Sailor Moon's princess dress, complete with extensions, while Suki was given streamer poppers so she could make a festive noise as the five set off for town square.

            They marched like celebrities with Rory and Zack arm in arm, Lorelai and Lane hanging off of each other like giddy schoolgirls, and Suki leading the way with fumbling steps and erupting fireworks that spat confetti into the air every few feet. When they reached the center of Stars Hollow there were people around, some shopping or moseying about with nothing else to do. When they saw and heard the spectacle they gathered in confusion.

            Zack was happy for the audience, but it wasn't nearly large enough for what he had in mind. "Welcome to prom!" He shouted over the growing noise and pulled Rory tight to his side. He pulled his stone from his pocket and held it high above his head. "It's time to party!" A large blast of magic shot forth invisibly from the stone and all over town people left their shops, their homes, their businesses, to gather in the center of town.

            Once everyone had gathered Zack pocketed his magic and gave a global command. "Let's make this the best prom ever!"

            Everyone obliged. People brought food and liquor and drank and partied. Even the stuffiest of townsfolk, like Taylor Doose, was bumping and grinding and drinking martinis with Suki.

            Miss Patty led a group in synchronized dance and Zack amusingly wondered if she was even really under his spell.

            Everyone had a great time. Luke danced with an erotically grinding Lorelai and didn't even lecture. Suki ran her silk-cased hands over men and women alike and stole kisses wherever she could. She even locked lips with Lorelai to the sound of a cheering audience. The two women's tongues danced around to the pulsing beat of the music and then they broke apart to down more liquor they didn't need.

            Lane gathered up a harem and caramell danced the night away, happy to flash her panties to anyone that asked.

            Zack had a great time too. He danced with his bubble-minded lover and held her close when the token slow song began. "You know, Rory, there is something I've always wanted to tell you."

            Rory leaned in close, pressed her bosom to his chest and gazed longingly into his eyes. "Yes, my lubbey bear?"

            "I've always loved you," he confessed. "I tried to tell you when we were younger, but you always were more interested in other guys. You were too driven to make time for me. But now you're my beautiful princess, aren't you?"

            Rory's eyes watered, it was the most beautiful thing her frazzled brain believed it had ever heard. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to her new love's lips. Her skin was soft and smelled sweet, her tongue was gentle and moist, and she was as hot as he'd ever dared to dream. "I love you too," she whispered.

            Zack felt his heart ready to burst and he picked her up and spun her around like the perfect little dolly she'd become.

            The night went on, the sun set fully so they drank and jeered into darkness with only the lampposts to light their wild ways. Then, at a bit past midnight, Zack took to the stage where town plays had been held and conjured up a microphone. "It's time to announce the prom royalty!" The entire town cheered. "Prom Queen this year is..." He summoned a beautiful glittering crown and an envelope. He opened it slowly for dramatic effect and lavished in how everyone watched with baited breath. It made him feel influential, at last at the top where he belonged. "Lorelai Gilmore!"

            Lorelai fanned herself and ran onto the stage to the sound of cheers. She grabbed the microphone while Zack placed the crown upon her head. "I'm so happy! This is what I wanted for forever! My life's goal is totally met and I have all of you to thank! And you!" She turned to Zack and planted a big kiss on his lips. He happily returned the affection of his new lover's mother, there was no taboo he didn't feel entitled to now. She even sort of tasted like Rory with a stronger flavor of the whiskey she'd been drinking and the scent of the different body wash she used.

            When he pulled away, he was a bit dazed but happily moved on to the next title while Lorelai waved like the Queen of England on a parade float.

            "Next award goes to Prince of prom!" Zack looked left and right as if he was searching for an envelope. The crowd laughed. "Oh, right. That would be me!" Everyone erupted into cheers and laughter as he place a princely crown on his own head. "Now, for the most important award of the night. Prom Princess!" He conjured up a massive, glimmering silver crown laden with gems. He held it up high and called out, "Rory Gilmore!"

            Crying and flailing, Rory ran onto stage, her giant dress swished behind her as she leapt into his arms and gratefully accepted her royal status. Zack handed her the microphone and she sobbed into it. "As your new Princess Rory, I promise free cupcakes and hugs to everyone!"

            The audience roared, birds flew down to sing a victory tune, and Zack pulled his princess in close for a long passionate kiss. Their lips clung even as they tried to part and the sticky sweetness of her lipstick left a waxy coating on his mouth to make him tingle for more. It was time for a final performance, but he had one last crown to give. He grabbed the microphone. "Now, just for fun, it's time to crown the fool of the court!"

            Loud applause nearly covered his announcement.

            "Suki St. James!"

            Suki could be heard shouting from down in the assembly. "That's me! Move that's me!" She stumbled up the steps and onto the stage. Her flapper dress was ruffled from handsy partiers and one of her gloves had slipped down her wrist a bit. Her boa was long gone and it appeared as though she might lose one of her shoes any moment. Her bedraggled hair added to her new title. "Do I get a crown?" She swayed from side to side, so drunk she could barely stand. The two glasses of alcohol she held sloshed everywhere even when she was standing in one spot.

            "Better," Zack said as he pulled away from Rory long enough to present the fool with her jester's cap and staff.

            Eagerly she put the hat on her head and extended her staff to the sky. "I decree we party hardy!"

            "An excellent idea," Zack said. "I think the princess and I should have our special dance."

            Knowing what he intended, Rory blushed and leaned against him in a swoon. "Is it really time?"

            "Baby, I've waited too long for this." Zack pulled her roughly to him and kissed her passionately on the lips. He could hear the town cheering for him, leading him onward. As his lips worked over hers his fingers found the zipper at the back of her gown. He zipped it down slowly and slid his fingers under the material. He felt the satin of her bra, the smooth silken path of her flesh and the crest of muscle beneath. He clenched the material in his hands and worked it down her body.

            She was charged up like a super nova, aching all over from her mind changed to jelly that jiggled for sex. She helped him usher her perfect gown down her slender form. It pooled at her feet and she stepped out of it like a bee flying from a blossomed flower. Her hands locked to his shoulders, slid down his chest and worked open the buttons of his suit while her hungry mouth kissed and licked at his own.

            He unlatched her bra as he kissed a trail down her neck. She shivered in his hold and he felt his body screaming for her. At last, he was going to get exactly what he'd always wanted and no one could stop him. In fact, they were going to watch, to cheer. The booming reinforcement of the town made him feel like he was truly their king.

            When the last of their clothes were divested, Zack stood naked, looking Rory up and down. Her body was flawless, slightly toned, and everything he'd hoped. She stood, the only thing still upon her was the glimmering crown. Batting her lashes seductively, she obediently awaited his actions.

            "What do you like most about me?" Zack asked.

            "Everything," Rory said without missing a beat.

            "Am I the best boyfriend you've ever had?"

            "The bestest."

            Zack thought he might explode if he had to wait a moment more so he pulled her in for another languid kiss before he finally let his hands roam her soft, lush form. Her breasts were round and supple, just large enough in his palms. He massaged them and watched her moan. She titled her head back, eyes closed, and praised him for every touch. "So good, Zack!" She all but sang for him.

            Her core was hot when he slipped his fingers down between her thighs. Her pussy was wet, sticky with the arousal his many games had created in her. He felt a heat rush all over his body when her tight cunt clenched around his fingers. The welcoming warmth urged him onward alongside the encouraging cries from Rory and the onlookers around.

            He probed his digits in and out of her slick insides and felt her body react to him for the first time. It was better than any fantasy. He longed to plow into her, but he worked her open slowly first, his actions rising as the excitement and jeers around him did.

            Soon he was holding her whimpering body up, working three fingers in and out as the cavern tried to swallow him whole. It was impossible to tell if she'd always been this way or if she was so accepting by magic, either way he didn't care.

            They worked their way to the floor of the stage, him cradling her as they moved downward. The crown toppled from her head and hit the stage with a loud clatter, forgotten. He wasted no time lining up between her legs. He took his cock in hand and stroked her juices down his length. "Can I take you?" He leaned down and hissed it against her ear.

            She giggled and spread open wide for him, used the fingers of one hand to part her lower lips. "Duh! Fuck me like crazy," she purred.

            Without further prompting, he lined up his prick and slid deeply into her tightening cunt. The silky walls squeezed and his cock throbbed in the snug warmth.

            It felt incredible. Zack gasped and pressed red marks into her hips with his fingertips. Rory whined and wriggled like a hungry whore. She took him all the way inside without even flinching. "Fuck me," she chanted.

            "Fuck her, fuck her!" Suke led the chant. Lorelai joined and then everyone else followed.

            Zack felt himself melting into Rory and the cheers around him only elevated the experience. They whipped him up into a frenzy and he started plowing roughly into Rory's willing body. Even Lorelai stood nearby and cheered them on, pumping her fists the same way she did when cheering for a sports team. It made Zack feel like he owned them and simultaneously like he was the most important person to them all. Rory was groaning beneath him, urging him on with her simple words and sexy body.

            Eventually, Suki got bored of just watching and worked her way back into the crowd to have some fun. The party went on. Other people, excited by the visage of their royals, started to kiss and touch and grind. Lorelai took on anyone that wanted to kiss her. Moans, cheers, and the scent of sex filled Stars Hollow.

            Rory and Zack moved as one. He drove in and out of her. Rory’s pussy squelched when he slammed in deep and trembled when he tried to escape. Sweat beaded up on his back and chest and stuck them more fully together. They slid wetly along each other, muscles rubbing smooth flesh, plump tits bouncing and rubbing against his pectorals.

            All the while, Rory cried out like a slut, appeased by every motion he made. She clutched his shoulders, scratched marks down his back. She lifted her legs up to drive him deeper inside. "Fuck me so good!" She cried out, unable to think of anything more articulate to say. Her words were punctuated by his rough thrums bouncing her body.

            He could only take so much and the pleasure mounted fast. The growing cheers mirrored his edging release. Finally he drove in as deep as he could, gripped her shoulders to slam her down hard.

            She cried out, hair tussled and body flushed as he came inside of her. "Fill me up!" She cried out in a high-pitched demand.

            He obliged and streak after hot streak of spunk poured into her cunt. The excess swelled and spilled out between her walls and his cock. It oozed down her ass cheeks and dripped onto the stage. Zack thrusted until he was spent.

            Then he rolled off and panted, but Rory wasn't done. When she found he had no more to offer she elected to entertain him instead. "Still horny," she whined like a little girl wanting a treat. "Lane!" She called out until the Asian beauty was beside her on stage. Before Zack could gather what was happening, the two girls were making out right in front of him. Tongues licked and tasted exposed skin, only the interspliced words between them reminded him that he had made them these ideals.

            "So good kissy fucky," Lane complimented.

            "Me too. I mean yeah, you," Rory mumbled.

            They weren't the only ones still playing. At the edge of the stage Lorelai, Luke, and Suki were exchanging kisses while they took turns groping Suki's huge breasts and Lorelai's taught little ass.

            Down in the crowd there were just as many people cheering as fucking.

            Soon Zack was rising for another round. He watched for a while until his cock was fully hard. He stroked himself gently as he reveled in the adulation of his peers and neighbors. When his tip was throbbing red again he stole Rory away from her friend, flipped her onto her hands and knees, and took her from behind. He rammed her sweet cavern as he gazed out over the town that had been corrupted by beautiful magic.

            They rocked through the night, over and over to the sounds of debauchery all around. Zack fucked Rory in every position he could think of that his body could handle. He made her talk just to be reminded of how her mind had turned to putty. For him and for him alone.

            They fucked until the sweet hold of sleep overtook them.

            By the time the heat had cooled the night was drifting back to day. Everyone in town was either off in some nook, curing their own passions, or unconscious from the effects of liquor, partying, and magic. Bodies littered the ground by the war of pleasure that had taken them. Only Suki remained with a slightly tattered flapper dress, a missing glove, a crooked cap. She giggled to herself and stumbled through the wreckage. She toed at a few limp people but no one budged.

            She clamored back on stage and tiptoed around the sleeping lovers. She spotted Zack's abandoned clothes kicked to the side of the stage and hurried over. She knelt down and started to smell the sweet scent of the most desired man in town. As she shamelessly handled the fabric a loud thunk caught her attention. She looked down and saw the wishing stone had fallen forgotten to the stage.

            Suki lifted the object and felt a rush run through her. A grin found her lips as she realized she could have anything. The power was hers now. She tightened her grip and made her first wish.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
